It's You Where I Belong
by strong man
Summary: Since Red, Chuck and Bomb are now roommates, the first night together was great but this time Chuck had a dream about Red and is feared that he might be in love with the guy plus it might even ruin their friendship so he must keep it a secret but will his urges get the best of him?
1. First Night

_**This is my first fanfic of The Angry Birds Movie.**_

 _ **Description: I haven't seen the film and honestly from now on, I'm gonna start looking at the "Rotten Tomato" on new releases so that way, I don't waste my time and money cause you see how busy I am with writing stories for my fanz.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Red/Chuck, Phillip/Cyrus, Mime/Leonard **(Slash)**

 ** _Dates:_** January 25  & April 24

 _ **Rated:**_ K

On Bird Island, Red was in his house sleeping with his roommates, Chuck was sleeping in a sleeping bag. The Canary was tossing and turning cause he was dreaming about Red and him holding hand while walking through the forest then they were having a picnic.

Red was sharing his sandwich with him before the canary scooted closer making Red put a hand around him and slowly stroked his cheek. Chuck put his hand on top of his and gently put it down on the ground.

Red stroked his boyfriend's black little hairs before puckering up his lips. Chuck smiled and did the same as their lips were just inches away until suddenly, clouds of gray started to move in and the Canary opened his eyes as he soon felt a strong hand and screamed in horror before getting up and running for his life at 100 mph

Red wondered where he was going in such a hurry until he looked at his arms, he didn't believe it so he rushed to a pond to look clearly for himself. He saw his reflection and screamed at the top of his lungs cause he was changing into Ross.

In reality, Red was shaking him awake "Chuck, Chuck...your dreaming" He said then he woke up and panted "Why don't you sleep with me tonight' He suggested. "Really? Chuck asked.

"Well...it might get ya to shut up cause I was having an amazing dream" Red said standing up smiling then saw his best friend looked down feeling ashamed for disturbing him. He sighed, kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder "Come on" He got up and went back to bed.

Chuck looked up to see Bomb sleeping like a baby, his legs and feet were hanging down but his round body was flat on the hemic laying on the side of his face snoring. he scoffed and got up then went towards his possible boyfriend.

He got under the covers and resting his head on Red's arm then Red went right to sleep. Chuck tried not to dream of his best friend again cause he just can't be in love with him, it would be very weird plus Red would hate him if he found out.

He kept saying to himself "I must not dream of Red" quietly to himself but that didn't help at all cause he was already having it. He felt Red breathing down his neck and what only made him even more provoked in his feelings.

Of course he was not as open minded as Red, more like scared but being this close to him sorta feels right and he shouldn't think like that about him though he could not see another way around it.

Red grunted which made Chuck nervous "He heard me, I just know it" He thought but gladly that wasn't the case as he was just turning towards the wall much to his relief. Now that Red had turned around, he had time to think freely without any disturbances aside from Bomb's snoring.

Maybe he actually was in love with his best friend but how, he had no attraction to him so why dose he feel this way? Is it his eyes or his cuteness? Either way, he just had to accept his desire but something must've triggered this fondness.

"it was probably just a phase" he yawned "maybe it'll clear up tomorrow" He said before finally going to sleep while he just let his dream resume in it's state

* * *

On another part of the island, Mime was at his house looking out the window using his binoculars looking at the pigs crumbled castle and saw everyone sleeping on the rubble but Leonard still had his royal bed and part of his room left from the explosion "Oh my gosh" He said in a lovingly.

Mime went down his steps and quietly cracked the door open to slide through, he looked around to see if everybody else was sleeping, they were so he tiptoed while Sly Copper sneak music played in the background.

He gave out a quiet haha before Phillip opened the window for Cyrus when he saw something out there, he looked around but saw no sign of movement so he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to bed.

"What were you looking at out there? Cyrus asked congested and sniffed. It's nothing, I thought I saw something but I guess I didn't" He got into bed with his congested husband and sighed.

"Don't worry, tomorrow's a new day' He said but he heard the sound of his better half snoring so Cyrus turned to the opposite side. He started to think that marrying Phillip was a huge mistake cause he really deserves someone way better, he honestly felt like that he was holding him back from everything he wanted to do

Having Phillip take care of him, Cyrus can tell that he was miserable just he judging his facial expressions, he must so something to make himself a better lover but until then, he needed a break.

Mime was hiding in a bush and stuck his head out once it was all clear then came out and continued tiptoeing towards the castle.

 _ **Like I mentioned up top, I haven't seen the movie not played any of the app games but I have done some research on this and saw the ending on Utube so if I missed anything, please write a review but make sure to do it as anonymous cause I don't know how to delete logged-in members and it's gives me a headache knowing that.**_

 _ **There's a small problem, I don't know who the heck is that very handsome bird is with the blue and purple feathers plus green eyes, tell me the name or if he doesn't have one then I'll make a name for him.**_


	2. Seeing You In Another Light

_**This is my second chapter of The Angry Birds Movie.**_

 ** _Description: _**_I would like to applaud_ _Anonymous for taking time out of his/her busy schedule to review and giving me the rundown on the movie and I got the perfect name for that handsome fellow as well._

 _ **Pairings:**_ Red/Chuck, Phillip/Cyrus, Mime/Leonard, Peckinpah/Cyrus, Red/Zak **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Mime had finally made it to the area of the castle grounds, he found that every pig was sleeping in different positions "Oh my gosh" He looked at them while searching for his possible boyfriend.

He walked without tripping on the rubble and in front of him, he saw him, Leonard laying flat on his on his back, licking his lips while snorting, the bird giving the look of love to him.

The leader pig was dreaming of having some of those delicious eggs that he stole, cooking them over the fire with his friends. Mmmmm, I'll get those eggs and once their in my mouth" He was talking in his sleep and turned on his stomach.

Mime had a ingenious idea on his mind as he rubbed his hands together and tiptoed over up the remains of the stairs then once he was close to the bed, Leonard was talking in his sleep again.

"Foreman, is that you? Mime paused for a minute and stayed silent "Could you give your king a soothing massage? He asked before scratching his booty. The bird looked around to see if he had been discovered which he didn't.

He gulped down got on the bed and down on his knees, gave a serious look and cracked his knuckles before starting. As his fingers touched the green skin, Mime inhaled and exhaled out.

He began to preform the massage, Leonard must've had a rough day" He thought hinting that he doesn't care if he was evil or not.

* * *

Cyrus exited Phillip's house after leaving a note explaining why which was all done quietly without sneezing. He was just walking the path with no regrets of looking back

"Hope he had a good life without me" He sneezed and wiped his nose as he walked on, Judge Peckinpah was walking from his house in sorrow cause even if everyone know about his true height, he still needs Cyrus cause he wasn't more just his apprentice and a dear friend.

Judge Peckinpah was in love with him despise his many mistakes, his thoughts on Cyrus was that he was his cream to his cream to his sugar "What am I gonna do now? He asked himself looking up at the sky in depression.

Suddenly, he heard a sneeze, he missed that sweet sound whenever he went to sleep and faced forwards to see Cyrus in the distance sneezing. Pechinpah was smiled with glee at the sight of him.

Though he was tired-eyed, knowing Cyrus was in eyes-length was waking his heart up so he ran to his with open arms. Cyrus stopped to take a breather while a hand was on a tree until he saw his former partner running towards him.

he was happy to see him, that cute little face of his. He sneezed again until Peckinpah stopped when he was inches away. The owl slowly approached him with open arms "You came back to me" He said. All Cyrus said in response was that he sneezed on him.

Sorry" He apologized but the owl shushed him "It's okay "He hugged him as long as his arms could reach, not caring if it was disgusting cause he was pretty much used to it by now since he enjoyed his company.

"How was life without me? He asked worried about him. "It's been devastating" he cried into his chest "I needed my friend back" Cyrus felt much more aspirated then ever before.

"Thank you" He said sweetly. "So, whatya say, take me back? He asked blushing. Cyrus was so happy that he started to let out a big sneeze but this time, he did it covering his beak.

Bless you" The owl said smiling and took his hands, Cryus was blushing as well cause he never know that Peckinpah would be this attracted to him. Cyrus yawned cause he was dead tired.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? He suggested making the congested bird "Sure," he wiped his nose "do you have any tissues? He asked after doing that. "Of course, I always keep some with me cause they remind me of you every time I look at them.

The moving passion in his voice was smoothing to his heart and maybe he was in love with him as well but Phillip, he truly deserves so much better then having to deal with his allergies every single day.

Could marrying him was due to the fact that he wanted to be free from hiding under a robe? He figured that if he'd marry then it'll make him less insecure but he couldn't deny where his heart belonged.

They two heading to the owl's house with him leading the way.

* * *

At Red's residence, Chuck was asleep until he went a hand wrapped around him, it was his possible boyfriend, Red. "I see you" He said talking in his sleep which made the Canary whimper quietly while cringing.

He had the feels once again from his touch but soon his eyes bugged out when Red licked his cheek and smiled. "Could he be dreaming about me" He thought. Unfortunately, he wasn't what he was dreaming about, it was some other bird, one neither of the guys has ever seen before including himself.

He was dashingly handsome with dark hair with blue and purple feathers, such beautiful green eyes like it was clear as day, he was also charming, smooth talking and just plain dreamy. Zak was his name, don't ware it out cause he'll make you drool.

 _ **The second chapter, might be better then the first cause I added more detail but you'll be the judge of that. I ain't never seen a mime in my entire life cause I've saw then on television and there're pretty scary but it's just my judgment.**_

 _ **Chuck is going to be heartbroken once he finds out the truth about when Red's love interest is not him. I've visited a farm before so pigs are filthy animals but in this movie, there kinda cute especially Leonard and Ross.**_

 ** _While I was doing the heart to heart chat scene with_** _ **Peckinpah and Cyrus, a song came to my called "Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.**_


	3. Crazy About You

**_This is the third chapter of The Angrybirds Movie._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Red/Chuck, Phillip/Cyrus, Mime/Leonard, Peckinpah/Cyrus, Red/Zak **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

The sun was rising and Red awoken, streaching when he noticed that Chuck was on the floor "Chuck, what're you doing on the floor? He asked yawning while looking at his best friend's back. The Canary mumbled "I find this more comfortable.

"Well, you'll have to get up" He sat on the edge. "Help me" He mumbled again. Red sighed "Okay, here I come" He jump off and pulled him up by putting has hands around his waist.

Bomb woke up to the sound of grunting and opened one eyes, looking at the two acting in a way that they really shouldn't. "Aww, that's nice" The black bird said. Red finally got his friend up on his feet.

"Thanks" he turned to him "So, what do we do now? He asked. "Let's see" he put both hands on his hips "We could either go visit Matilda and Terence or just go see Mighty Eagle. "I vote to go see Mighty Eagle" Chick said.

"Wait for me" Bomb said as he tried to get off the hammock but failed and fell.

Chuck jumped up into Red's arms in fear that he could get shushed. The Canary was tempted to touch him like before and maybe kiss him on the cheek but he kept his urges at bay for now though he just had to tell someone, a very close friend.

* * *

Phillip woke up hoping to find his husband beside him but when he felt around, there was nothing.

He sat up with the covers sitting on his lower half "Cyrus, he looked around the room then got out of bed and sat on the edge. He rubbed his chin down "He wouldn't just leave without telling me" He said to himself.

He fully got out of bed and walked around, wondering why he would just leave, was he a bad husband or something. That is until he saw the note on the table so he walked to it.

It was sneezed on while he was writing of course but Phillip had no problem picking it up and reading it:

 _ **Dear Phillip, I have to leave forever cause I simply can't have you taking care of me anymore since you have other things to do in life but there is a owl who is going to cater to me and I was such a fool so I'm going back to him.**_

He puts the letter down back on the table and sighed in depression but smiled "I'm proud of you" He said to himself again then the phone rang so he walked to pick it up.

"Hello" He said but there was no answer, it was just an apple.

* * *

Leonard had already woken up and scratched his belly "Aww, shoot and I was having a sweet dream about enjoying those succulent eggs" He licked his lips while rubbing his stomach.

He heard snoring beside him, it was one of those birds, he sniffed him all over "He can't be one of them, he's different" he smelled him again " and cute" He said softly as he pulled slowly away.

Just then, Ross, his right-hand pig approached him and greeted the leader. "Leonard, what is this bird going in your bed? He asked. "He's not an ordinary bird, he's one of a kind" He looked at the Mime and stroked his cheek before giving him a kiss.

"Well, we already set a plot with your plan" Ross said until Mime greasily woke up, he smacked his lips but let out a yawn which was silent. He was stunned to see that Leonard was staring at him.

Pretty soon, the whole pig army thought that their leader was bring attack. "Let's get the spy" One said and they all got their plungers then charged at the remains of the tower but when they got close, Leonard halted them then turned around followed by crossing his arms with a evil smile upon his face.

"Oh my gosh" Mime gasped as he shockingly got out of bed to find that all eyes were on him. "It's okay boys, nothing to see here" The leader pig walked slowly to him after clearing the area.

Mime was going to faint but Leonard had caught him in his arms. "How'd you get here? He demanded.

He acted out the scenes that happened but his hands were shaking. "So, you were spying on me while I was sleeping. He moved close to his face causing Mime to nod quickly.

The pig smiled again "Perhaps you could be my wingbird" He said smoothly. Mime blushed and took out his hand. "I see that your a mime" he took his hand and they shook hands the parted "well, you already know who we are" He said with both hands on his hips.

The pig turned around and started to walk down the remaining stairs but turned his head "I'll give ya a tour, not much though" He said and landed a chuckle then the Mime walked by his side and took his hand.

Leonard took one more glance at him "He's a cute little birdy" He thought before the pig showed his around.

* * *

Peckinpah and Cyrus were getting ready for work "I love this job but not as much as I love you, Cyrus" The owl walked to the edge of his perch and jumped down on his head with his robe covering this white bird.

"I feel the exact same way" He peeked out with one eye until he felt a sneeze coming on so quickly shut himself up but his sneeze blew through the robe. "Bless you" Peckinpah said.

"Thank you, sir" He replied after sniffing and they walked on.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, so...Peckinpah doesn't really mind the sick bird, he loves what's on the inside and out though some birds way disagree but what about Phillip? The only reason I paired Phillip was that he wouldn't be lonely all the time.**_


End file.
